Optical filters having wavelength-selective transmission acting on sources or receivers of light may transform aspects of color appearance. Optical filters that improve color vision may provide therapeutic benefit to persons with color vision deficiency. Optical filters may provide eye-protection from high-energy radiation in the ultra-violet, visible, and/or infrared spectra. Apparatus incorporating optical filters include eyewear, windows and illuminants.